1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical apparatus inserted into a body cavity, a medical apparatus guide system, which is preferable to thrust and guide the medical apparatus while rotating it, a capsule type medical apparatus, and a capsule type medical apparatus guide apparatus.
2. Related Art Statement
Conventional arts for thrusting a micro machine in a body to be examined by a rotation magnetic field are disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2001-179700 and 2002-187100. These conventional arts disclose a movement control system for a movable micro machine including a magnetic field generation device for generating a rotation magnetic field, a robot main body for obtaining a thrust by being rotated in response to the rotation magnetic field, a position detection device for detecting the position of the robot main body, and magnetic field change means for changing the direction of the rotation magnetic field generated by the magnetic field generation unit to direct the robot main body toward a destination where it reaches based on the position of the robot main body detected by the position detection device.